Hell's Angels
by ScarletAngelicaRose
Summary: Scarlet Angelica Rose, an demon girl with a bloody red past, has found herself joining Forte's new guild, Hell's Angels! What will happen when Scarlet and her friends Styles, Kimi, Usui and Aniya encounter dangers including the Zeref, Scarlet's 'siblings', the GMGs and more?


**So hi I think. I rewrote a lot and changed a lot so like I said before, forget everything from the previous story. If you remember it you're going to get really confused. Also I don't own Fairy Tail and most of the OCs**

•

Humans are manipulative and selfish creatures but they aren't the only ones. So are demons and even immortals. They simply toss you aside when you've outlived your purpose. We have all abandoned something or someone before.

A lover, a friend or even the torn up teddy bear you've had for as long as you could remember. Of course, these are all materialistic and people can "function" afterwards, even if they don't function well. Some people on the other hand have chosen to cast aside more "personal" things.

Emotions perhaps. Or maybe their sanity. These people are simply walking corpses whom become those the manipulative puppeteers control. So all people have abandoned and been abandoned. This is what I believe. Or should I say believed.

I've gone from believing to not a copious amount of times.

Yet again, maybe I shouldn't group all creatures together. There are those who shine so brilliantly that you must look away.

_My real story began years ago. Many years ago. Maybe 300? I can't remember much about myself before this event but I remember the day I was plunged into an unbearable darkness and became a puppet willingly. Sometimes, I wish I would've died in that alley. _

I was 15 years old at the time. It was autumn and my mother and I were harvesting food for the village. Occasional chilled autumn gusts knocked ripe apples from their branches and whipped my raven hair about. Clumsy people had dropped pumpkins throughout the day so the smell lingered. Luckily this was the first day of harvest so the smell of rotting fruit and vegetables didn't choke me.

In the early evening, maybe four, we decided to head back since we began at daybreak. As I wandered to the carriage, far behind everyone else, I suddenly felt like I was being watched. No, it wasn't the same sensation. This "watcher" made a cold-sweat run down my back. It made me feel like I was mouse, being watched by a lion. I quickly jerked my head to look behind me.

_Nothing. _

Only the everlasting fields of apples and corn.

When I got home, I instantly started running up to my room.

"Elizabeth! Come back down stairs! I need you to get some stuff from the market!" she yelled just as I made it to the top of the stairs. I sighed and descended back down and ungratefully snatched the list she made for me and the money from her, our hands barely brushing.

I didn't think that would be the last time I saw her.

As I walked down the trail to town I glanced down at the list.

_Onions_

_Garlic_

_Tomatoes _

_Beef_

_Basil Leaves_

_Fennel Seeds_

_Black Pepper_

_Parsley _

I smiled with glee when I read the ingredients. These were the rest of the things needed to make lasagna, my favorite meal. Two days ago, after a day of play, my mother had sent me off to the market to retrieve a variety of cheeses and the ingredients to make the lasagna noodles.

As I continued to gaze over the note I was completely oblivious to my surroundings. I caught my long white dress on a log that had fallen from a carriage and on to the road bumpy road. I sighed and pulled on it, refusing to take the time to remove it delicately. Obviously that was a mistake, considering when I pulled it that hard most of my skirt was ripped off. It now went down to the middle of my thighs, which wasn't acceptable under ANY circumstances in that era.

Of course, right when I made it to town I let my impatient side take over...

I jumped into the alley and tried to make my way home from there.

After about 15 minutes of walking though the dark humid alleys, I ran into some suspicious characters. 2 men. I couldn't even remember their faces...

They walked up to me, wide smirks on their faces. Not because I looked like a- well to be blunt, a whore but because of the amount of money in my hand. People were going through a hard time in the town. People barely had any money because of the high taxes. A war was taking place and apparently the Magic Council needed an abundant amount of money to fight it.

"Whatcha got there, little miss?" the man asked in a gruff voice, grabbing my wrist. He breathed down my neck, a pungent smell of alcohol lingering in the air. No amount of struggle availed me. He grabbed the money from my hand and threw me to the ground. I screamed bloody murder, hoping someone would hear me and try help.

When I started yelling, the two panicked. They stood there, shocked at first. One flipped out a pocket knife and hastily plunged it into my chest and through my lungs. They started sprinting away before anyone could see what had happened.

He got what he wanted though. I couldn't tell the village who stole my money AND I stopped screaming. I stopped breathing all together. I simply laid there as I continued to bleed endlessly.

•

_It isn't supposed to end like this..._

_I can't believe the last thing I said to my mother was... _

•

I thought back to harvesting. She scolded me when I dropped a pumpkin and I screamed back.

"I know Mother!" I remember yelling.

•

I laughed with half of the air inside me.

•

People die in surprisingly simple ways. This wasn't how it was supposed to end for _me_ though.

I was going to leave this tiny village and travel the world and see sights that no average person would see. I was going to eventually marry and settle down in a small town like my parents and have three kids. I was going to live a fulfilled life that I would be happy with when I died.

•

_**Do you truly want to live? Even if it means abandoning what you know and serving me? I'll let you live a fulfilled life, but it won't be what you're thinking. **_

•

An ominous voice rang in my head. The pain it brought was more excruciating than the knife still lunged in me. It was a male. He sounded familiar but at the same time, I didn't recognize it. I faintly heard footsteps approach me. I looked up, my vision blurring.

I saw the shape of a man, with black hair and red eyes that burnt into my memory. When he looked down at me, I felt the same way as I did while harvesting. He was indeed the "watcher" in the fields.

"Do you want to live?" he asked... again. This voice was the same one that brought the agonizing pain to my head. A constant excruciating throb.

I managed to lift my head off the ground a bit as darkness began to consume vision.

"Answer me!" he yelled. I trembled as managed to get on my hands and knees, swaying from side to side weakly.

"Save me..." I gasped out in a shaky voice before collapsing to my side. I simply remember him grabbing my wrist and pulling me up before he threw my over his shoulder.

After that, it was all black. Not just because I fell unconscious. My heart was dyed to black and the world became a lifeless monochrome.

Well, the monochrome came after his insanity. When I lost my precious master.

•

_When I awoke, I had no recollection of who I was and I still don't in all honestly. After a while, all I remembered was that day. When I tried to ask him, he simply told me that she died and her identity wasn't significant. When I first woke up, the one thing I remembered at the time was the pain of dying, his promising face and the chilly gusts of autumn. _

•

My eyes fluttered open slowly. My body felt odd, like new shoes in a way. It's like it hasn't been "broken in" I suppose you could say. I forced myself to sit up. I examined the roomed carefully. Everything inside was monochrome except the red roses that sat on the a white vase next to my bed. My nightstands were black along with my bed frame. I hopped off the bed and hesitantly walked over to the mirror that was above a table of endless makeup. I studied my face.

My skin was ivory. My hair was white, and long too, going all the way down to the middle of my thighs. Red, cat-like eyes, with swords for pupils stared back at me from the mirror. I touched my unfamiliar face.

A few moments later, a knock was heard at the door.

"Lady Scarlet, afternoon tea has been prepared. The Master asked me to see if you were awake," a young girl said sweetly. I hesitantly walked over to the door and opened it. She looked to be about, 11, with pale skin like myself, freckles, red hair, and bright green eyes with the same "sword-like" pupils. She wore the cliche maid outfit, of course wearing the short skirt wouldn't be right. It went down to the middle of the calves. The girl giggled when she saw me.

"Who's the 'Master'? Where am I?" I questioned. She smiled.

"The Master is our king, Lord Zeref," she said happily. Having no recollection of my past memories, I had no idea that Zeref was a dark lord that apparently was known as the devil himself. The first thing that came to my head was that Zeref is a nice name. She examined my black nightgown.

"Oh my, it appears Sophia skipped her duties again. Forgive me, she was supposed to help you get dressed. My name is Maria Rose," she said politely, curtsying to me. I did the same back.

She gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the double doors across the room. Throwing them open, she revealed to me and endless amount of dresses, but they too were simply black and white with the occasional splash of red. Other girls may have been pleased but honestly, my nightgown looked a lot more comfortable. I sighed. Maria instantly pulled one down for me. It was strapless, my least favorite kind of dress.

The torso was made from what appeared to be red silk, with a thin layer of black lace covering it. A red bow was placed on the small of my back. For the skirt, it was a simple obsidian silk with a sheer, black material placed over it.

Maria without warning stripped me and began dressing, first putting a corset on me and then continuing on to breaking my ribs!

"Ow! Does it need to be so tight?" I gasped out. She tightened it up just a little more before tying it. She then proceeded to put together the actual gown. I quickly threw on red shoes. I began walking towards the door before she stopped me.

"Lady Scarlet, please put these on," she asked. She held out a pair of silk, black gloves. I reluctantly put them on. At the time, I didn't realize their importance.

I sighed with relief when it was over.

"It's time to go to tea now, we're already late!" she said urgently, walking quickly out the door and down the halls. This mansion was an eternity of hallways and doors, all practically that same.

We finally exited the house into the rose garden, where the man from the night before was sitting, awaiting my arrival.

I snapped out of quickly and bowed to him, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Forgive our lateness," Maria said as she bowed with me. He didn't respond. The little maid led me to the chair to his right. He stared down at me with bored red eyes before gazing upon the rose garden.

The flowers were perfect. Not a single one was wilting or bruised. When the breeze blew towards us, it carried the pungent scent of roses. I kept my eyes locked on my lap, to nervous and confused to speak. There was a long moment of silence before he finally said something.

"Aren't you curious how you got here? You know nothing about yourself, correct?" he asked. I nodded hesitantly.

"You died," he said with a smirk, "and I saved you. Everything comes at a price though. I gave you life so in payment, you now serve me, as a demon as so here we are," Master said proudly, his tone suggesting that he thought it was the most obvious and simple thing in the world.

_Demon...?_

I gulped when I processed his words, tightening my hands into fists. I was having trouble understanding that I wasn't human.

_I thought demons were an urban legend... _

"S-So... I'm not human," I hesitated, "anymore, Master?" I asked. I needed him to tell me I wasn't human before I believed it.

At the time, I honestly wasn't sure if I was human or not when he found me, but now that I think back upon it, it's obvious that I was. If I was a fish in the past, well when I was resurrected I would think like a fish, even if I had the body of a human.

"No, you're not. Didn't I just say you were a demon?" he questioned. I think I knew that I wasn't human deep down, but I was simply in denial. I looked at my hands. My nails were sharpened, black claws now instead of the previous material.

Thinking back to the mirror, I remember my bright red eyes clearly. In all honestly, I was as scared of myself as I am of Zeref now. I didn't know what I was capable of or what I was.

•

_If only I would have known how making all those demons would have effected him. _

•

A few moments later, two young men, about the same age as Master, came into the dinning hall, each carrying a large silver platters. Stacked upon one of the silver trays was a chocolate cake, beautifully decorated with edible red roses. The other man was carrying the tea. The aroma was strong. Judging by the smell I immediately identified it as Earl Grey. I smiled happily.

"Thank you," I said before I took a sip of the tea. "May I ask you your names?" I asked politely. They looked shocked when I asked the question.

"You want to know my name?" questioned the chef with blonde hair.

"Of course I do. We are going to be living together silly," I said back, laughing at his reaction.

"My name is Silas, and this is my brother Caelius," said the blonde male as he gestured to his brother, with light brown hair. Both of them had pale green eyes with the same inhuman pupils as everyone else.

I smiled and began to introduce myself. "I'm-" I stopped there.

_What's my name again? Charlotte maybe..._

I scrunched up my nose as I tried to thing of an answer.

"Scarlet. Scarlet Rose," Zeref answered for me. I glanced around at the field of red roses and thought back to the scarlet flowers that decorated the interior of the mansion and the cake we were eating.

"Real creative," I said sarcastically.

"I'm in fact quite fond of roses. Deadly yet beautiful. And scarlet is indeed my favorite," he said with a smile.

"Yeah I can tell," I said with a frown. The two chefs laughed. Master glared at the two and shooed them away. I took a sip of my tea and sighed. "Gosh, my body's stiff..." I complained, slowly managing to stretch my arms above my head.

"That's began you haven't broken in your new body," he pointed out.

.

.

.

"AH! I knew that was it!" I yelled, pointing at him. He sighed, looking away from me.

_'What an idiot...'_ was what his expression screamed. I stuck my tongue out and progressed to eat.

•

After that, the two males came back and collected the dishes. I waved at them as they walked away.

"Bye!" I said sweetly. Looking to Master now, I pulled on his sleeve.

"What are we doing today?" I asked. Surprisingly, my nervousness left after awhile, only to be replaced with a sense of familiarity, a feeling that I hadn't felt this whole time.

"Training," he responded simply. I tilted my head to the side.

"Training? For what Master?" I asked. He smiled widely.

"Well Scarlet, I'm happy you asked," he said before leading me away from the field of roses and towards the forest that surrounded everything. I was completely confused again.

_Where are we going now? _

Eventually, we ran into a small stone building, made only of light gray bricks and an enchanted door. I was about to open the door before Master slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch it," he ordered. I jumped back away from it, immediately obeying. He picked a flower from the ground and threw it at the door. When the daisy hit the wooden surface it wilted and shriveled up. He gestured for me to step back and I did as he wanted.

"_Ostium Sigillum_," he whispered. The wooden doors flew open, blasting arctic winds at us. I shivered.

"Stay here," he said.

Inside there was a single light barely hanging from the sealing and a chest hidden in the back. He opened the box. I desperately jumped up and down in order to see what was inside without moving from my spot. Master pulled a few things but one of the mystery items caught my eye. I saw a little sparkle of red in his hand. Smiling widely, I awaited his return.

When Master exited, I grabbed his wrist to see what was inside. When I touched him, he flinched, which shocked me. He let out a sigh of relief when he looked at my hand.

_Odd..._

He opened his hand to reveal a red amulet and many silver bracelets.

"Scarlet, I need you to remove your gloves," he asked, handing me the jewelry. I nodded hesitantly and did as told.

"Open your hand," he ordered. I did as asked. Gently, he picked another daisy and dropped it on to my palm.

When I touched it, what I saw truly terrified me.

The flower was engulfed in red and black flames and instantly turned to ash. I gasped.

"W-What?" I managed to say, horrified.

"Did I do that?" I asked, turning to him. He sighed and nodded.

"That's why you need to train, so you can control the powers you were born with."

He looked so sad when he said that, almost guilty. I nodded. Master, with gloves, put the necklace on me and let me do the bracelets. I looked at him.

"What are these?" I asked quietly, my voice still quivering.

"They're Limiters. They store your magic. Pick another flower," he said with a gentle smile, patting my head. He still looked culpable though.

I dropped to my knees and hesitantly picked a flower. It didn't wither or burn, it simply swayed with the breeze. Jumping back up, I hugged him.

"Thank you Master!" I said happily.

He laughed. "Of course Scarlet!"

•

_We lived happily for many years, 390 maybe and throughout those years, I endlessly trained. Together, we developed the magic I would learn. _

_**Hell's Ruler**__is what it's called. Not only did I have to do that, but I had to polish my new skills. Examples being the increased speed and strength. I had to enhance my already enhanced abilities. _

_Life was perfect, but of course, having my luck, it didn't stay that way. _

_Many foolish mages tried to assassinate him, most from the Magic Council. He continued creating demons in order for him to continue to teach me and protect our home. These demons were powerful, so they could stop the members of the Council and do it quietly. But every time he created a demon, his 'human' side was slowly eaten away by his magic and he became the Zeref that was written in legends. By making those demons to protects me, he 'died'. Yes, he's still breathing, surviving, but he isn't 'living', whatever that means. He went mad and instead of protecting me, he confined me. _

_Yes... In the basement down the left hall and behind the bookshelf, there is a series of underground tunnels. That's where the dungeon was and that's where I was trapped. _

_I escaped, by breaking my own thumbs and ankles to pull my limbs from the shackles. I managed to fly out with my wings, though whenever I used my 'demon skills', as I call them, it used up magic. Magic I didn't have at the time. I had to break through the walls and ceiling with my fists, so they were bruised and bloody as well. _

_Since then, I haven't dared to go back home, to my family. To Maria or my brothers and sisters created after me. No, the risk is too great. _

•

I flew above the tree tops, desperately escaping. I had gotten far away enough. They couldn't find me but my paranoia got the best of me. The shackles that chained me down sucked away your magic, so I could only fly a few more miles though. I wasn't going last much longer but I couldn't get myself to stop moving.

Thus, I ended up running out of magic mid-air. I began plummeting. As I fell, I felt branches cutting into my skin, spilling my black blood and ripping up my gothic lolita dress, leaving pieces of cloth stuck in the tree tops.

"The moon looks pretty," I whispered to myself before landing on the ground with a giant thud. I'm sure people could hear it for miles around. I was unaffected by the fall though. The nearby animals ran away in fear and the plants that were drowned in my black, tar-like blood instantly withered.

I simply laid there and stared at the sky, believing that if I fell asleep, he would find me, but I couldn't stop my eyes from closing.

_I'm just so tired... of seeing the world... _

•

I was hoping that it was just one terribly messed up dream. That Master would be there in the morning with his gentle smile and he would teach me more about my magic and what I am. That was impossible though and we all know it.

When I woke up, I was met by an unfamiliar room filled with six unfamiliar people. I reached for the dagger I had stolen from Master but it wasn't attached to my thigh anymore. Backing up into the headboard, I was prepared to remove my limiters and kill them. Before I could tear off my necklace, a man with black hair and blue eyes grabbed my wrist.

"Calm down little missy. Everything's fine," he said with a sigh. He released my hand when he saw I was no longer hostile but I was indeed alert.

"Now, let's start with introductions. I'm Forte Collett, I own this guild. It's called Hell's Angels," he said soothingly, trying to get me to trust them.

Trust is overrated. _Silence. _He elbowed the man with white hair and golden eyes next to him, silently telling him to introduce himself.

"Oh! Sorry! My name is Usui Takumi, nice to meet you~" he said happily before taking a giant bite out of a sandwich. Everyone sweat-dropped, minus the emotionless silver haired man sitting next to him. His hair was a bright red and his eyes were a mint green. I was quite taken away by his eyes.

"Styles Kaizu," he said simply, his silver eyes examined me before turning back to the window. His light gray hair was a bit messy, with a bang covering his left eye.

_He reminds me of James... _

"Kimi Kaizu! Pleasure!" said the bubbly girl. She had beautiful violet eyes and black, shoulder-length hair with a purple bang covering the right half of her face.

Finally, there was the quieter girl.

"My name is Aniya Minak, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," she said politely. Aniya had ice blue eyes along with waist-length black hair with purple highlights.

"So, what's your name?" asked the 'guild' owner.

_What's a guild anyways?_

When he spoke to me I instantly locked my eyes on to his. I had no intention of lying, since I'm not a legend like Master. I've never been outside past the Limiter's Tomb, well, minus when I escaped and my unconscious travels to 'Hell's Angels'. Locking my eyes on the ground, I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Scarlet. Scarlet Rose," I said while looking away.

Victoria would always make fun of me for my name. I would usually cry like a baby or I would just throw Hell Fire at her, depending on how much training I had done that day. Training puts me in one crappy mood.

I stood up and started walking, stretching from side to side. I looked down at my feet to see they were perfectly healed. I heal fast but broken bones take at least a week to heal with these bloody limiters.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked with wide eyes.

_Oh god! What if it's been a month? Or a year? Ah!_

"2 days," responded Aniya.

What? How?

I thought it over once or twice and it finally made sense.

_Magic, idiot. Sheesh, sometimes my stupidity scares me. _

"Who healed me then? Because my bones don't heal _that_ fast," I asked. The girl named Kimi raised her hand.

"Me~" she said happily. I bowed.

"You have my thanks," I said before I walked towards the door to get a feel of where I was at.

When I opened the door, I was met by and elegant ball room... filled with a ton of destructive mages. Chairs were being thrown about and rogue spells were flying through the air.

Kimi skipped up to me and wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Welcome to the guild-" she said happily, "and welcome to the team!" finished the boy named Usui as he wrapped his arm around my neck too. Aniya was laughing nervously behind while Styles just continued to stare out the window, completely uninterested.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" asked Kimi. I hesitantly nodded.

"Why does your blood kill things?" she asked bluntly. Nervousness took me over instantly.

_Great. Just great. _

•

Flashback:

"Scarlet," said Master as he poked my forehead. I stuck my tongue out and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to play piano without interruptions.

"Do you promise you'll never break our promise? Ever?" he asked, his expression serious now. I nodded.

"I promise never to tell a human what I am!" I responded with a thumbs up.

"The Magic Council is after me and all my demons. Pretty much anyone who has used the Dark Arts for evil. They know that you exist, that you have and that you're a demon, but they don't know who you are. Meaning your name or appearance. Never reveal," he said before leaving just as quickly as he came. I sighed and slammed my head on keys, playing an ugly chord.

_Gosh I know I'm going to screw this up one day... _

•

And here I am, screwing things up. Honestly I don't even know why my blood does that. I just woke up one day and I suddenly everything I do kills stuff, from just touching things without my power sealed or just bleeding on it.

There's no way out of it, huh? Well, I guess if I'm joining this 'guild' no secrets would be for the best.

"You promise not to scream?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Yeah?" Kimi answered, though it sounded more like a question. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I'm uh... kind of a demon... made by Zeref... and I just woke up like that" I said nervously. Afterwards I mentally punched myself in the face.

_Of course they would scream? Who wouldn't scream? Have you seen pictures of Lullaby? He's nice when he's in his human form but SHIT! He's terrifying!_

.

.

.

"Cool," Kimi responded simply. I fell to my knees. I was shaking so much I couldn't stand and honestly, I was a bit underwhelmed with her reaction so I think I would have done it either way.

_Cool? Master said humans would scream and run away! Liar... or maybe these people are just as powerful as I am. _

I turned around to look at them.

Their magic was overwhelming... All of them. Even the shy and sweet looking Aniya. And they all seem to be good people, yet again that's what I said about Victoria when she was made.

_Cocky brat... She's a 147 years to young to try to challenge me... Literally, that's our age difference. _

"What's it like being a demon?" asked the bubbly mage again.

"It sucks. Rule of life number one, don't agree to be resurrected by strangers Kimi," I answered.

"Why were you in the forest?" asked Kimi.

_What's up this girl and questions? _

"It's a long story... A really long story... Can I ask a question now?" I asked, pushing them off. I faced and them and scratched my head.

"So um..." I started, looking at the ground, "-what's a guild?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WHAT?" screamed everyone, minus Styles of course. He just face-palmed and sighed. "How can you grow up using magic not know what a guild is?" he asked himself.

"I was a sheltered child!" I yelled.

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Is it less confusing? Please let it be less confusing. *bangs head against a wall* I spent a lot of time today writing that! *sobs* Don't hate me... I'll rewrite it if I have to! IM SORRY ITS SO LONG AND BORING!**


End file.
